Kirby: Warp of Legends
Kirby: Warp of Legends is an upcoming game in the Kirby series for the Nintendo Wii, developed by EEA Inc. This game is set to release sometime in 2011. Kirby: Warp of Legends marks the first Kirby game made sololy by EEA Inc, as well as the first Kirby game on the Wii. Gameplay Unlike most games in the Kirby Series, Kirby: Warp of Legends is in a 3D Platform. The player can choose to play as Kirby, Meta Knight, or King Dedede, after they are obtained in Kirby's Quest (Story Mode). Kirby's Quest is the main feature of the game including a brand new storyline and 10 unique areas to explore, outside of Dreamland, where most Kirby games take place. The game includes a separate feature where the player can play 10 different mini-games (one for each world) in the Mini-Games Arcade. Like most Kirby games, there is a wide assortment of enemies to battle. If the player chooses Kirby in Kirby's Quest, he/she can float in the air and inhale enemies and gain Copy Abilities from some (or friends if he/she chooses). If he/she uses Meta Knight, the player can fly instead of float but Meta Knight's sword replaces the inhaling that Kirby uses. Meta Knight also has the ability to use special attacks at certain times. If the player chooses the final character, being King Dedede, he/she can still inhale and float but can not use Copy Abilities. His hammer is stronger than Meta Knight's sword, but him in a lot slower. The game also includes the best graphics, a Kirby game has to offer. Storyline It was a normal day in Dreamland. Kirby was about to eat a giant fest of different food from Dreamland, when mysterious black hole opened up and inhaled all of Kirby's food, at that time it started to grow bigger, inhaling enemies of all kinds, as well as the Halberd itself. Kirby was able to avoid the black hole and soon meets up with King Dedede, who was also upset about the black hole, being that many of his minions had been sucked up. Kirby and Dedede then agree to team up and enter the black hole to retrieve the food and minions. Later, the two meet up with Kirby's rival, Meta Knight, who was also inhaled but the black hole. The three of them later meet up with Princess Paige, the princess of the Kosmik Kingdom. She explained that her kingdom had been seized by the evil Lord Voider, revealing that she created the black hole warp in someone that could save her kingdom. She asks Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede to save her kingdom, and in return, she would transport all the food, minions, and even the Halberd back to Dreamland. Kirby and his two rivals agree to help. Characters Playable Characters * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Red Kirby (Mini-Games Arcade only) * Keeby (Mini-Games Arcade only) * Green Kirby (Mini-Games Arcade only) Non-Playable Characters * Princess Paige * Lord Voider Copy Abilities Coming Soon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Kirby Games Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:3D Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Platforming Games Category:McQueenMario's Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:2010 Category:2011